The Perfect Gift
by Phlaming Pheonix
Summary: Derrick Harrington tries to find his girlfriend the perfect gift for her birthday with Cams help. The end result...it's not so perfect after all. But in the end, does it matter? Read and Review! Massington involved at the end!


**Another Briarwood Boy centric one-shot with Massington at the end. **

**Get ready to roll all over the floor with laughter. **

**Read and Review...if you can. **

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Wait a second...you're going to bake a cake for Massie?" Cam asked, completely shocked.

Derrick Harrington turned to his friend and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Uh yeah. Her birthday IS today and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't bake her a cake?" Derrick asked.

"A good one." Cam muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SPEAK UP!" Derrick yelled, acting as if he was deaf.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Derrick, I'd you bake that cake, she'll break up with you because you're a terrible baker and you could probably make her sick. If you don't make her one, it'll save you the trouble of being murdered in your sleep," Cam explained.

Derrick grumbled. Why did Cam ALWAYS have to be right about everything? Sometimes it pissed Derrick off.

"Okay, well what do you suggest?" Derrick asked, folding his arms across his thick chest.

"Well for one, you could just give her birthday sex." Cam suggested.

"This coming from the guy who is super cheesy romantic with his girlfriend to the point where they're going to have sex once they're married?!" Derrick asked, finding the idea stupid.

Cam looked at his friend with a look that said 'We're two different people here, pal'. Derrick dismissed the idea and went to grab his car keys.

"Hey, where are we going?" Cam asked, following his friend.

"To the mall. Maybe we can find a present there," Derrick explained.

"Oh duck! Are you kidding me?! I HATE the mall!" Cam whined.

"Shut up Fisher and be a man!" Derrick ordered.

Pouting, Cam got into the passenger seat and buckled up. He hated going to the mall. Especially on Saturdays.

* * *

Arriving at Westchester mall, the two friends roamed the areas; ducking in and out of feminine trendy clothing stores looking for the perfect gift. Cam refused to go into the lingerie store with Derrick and even cracked the joke that Harrington DID want to get "some" tonight. Derrick punched him for that.

Finally, they came to Spencers Jewelry store and Derrick saw them. The perfect gift for his girlfriend! They say that diamonds are a girls best friend, after all. Observing the blue diamond earrings in front of him in a glass case, Derrick asked the man behind the counter to take a better look at them.

"What do you think Cammie? Do you think that Block will like them?" Derrick asked.

Cam observed the blue diamond earrings for a second. Why did they look so familiar to him? Hadn't he seen a pair like that before? Maybe it was a sign.

"Yeah, those are perfect." Cam agreed.

"Great. I'll take them. How much?" Derrick asked the man behind the counter.

"Three hundred-fifty." The man replied.

Derricks eyes widened in shock at how expensive they were. It was a good thing his folks were filthy rich. After paying on his visa, Derrick took the earrings that were now in a bag and he and Cam headed back to the car.

"Well, that wasn't too painful, was it?" Cam asked.

"Except for my visa...it was fine." Derrick agreed.

* * *

The party went great and everyone was having a wonderful time. Derrick stole Massie away from The Pretty Committee for most of the night and snuck kisses with her. They were both floating on cloud nine. He was so excited to show her the present he got. It was just perfect!

Once cake was cut into and eaten (Claire had made it. It was DELICIOUS!), everyone gathered around for presents. Derrick decided to hand his present over last, because it was the perfect one.

Massie had received a new jewelry box, lip glosses from Glossip Girl, some new make-up, a superman bed set (who's the idiot who brought that?) and some...phew...red lingerie. Damn, he couldn't wait to see her in those.

Finally, it was Derricks turn to hand out his present.

"I just saw them and thought that they were perfect. Happy 23rd birthday, Massie," Derrick said, a smile plastered on his face.

Grinning, Massie opened the box that held the earrings in them.

She froze...a pensive look on her face. Derrick immediately assumed that she was too incoherent to thank him. And then she got an angry look on her face.

"DERRICK HARRINGTON! You gave me BLUE DIAMOND EARRINGS?! DO YOU NAWT REMEMBER HOW MUCH TROUBLE THESE THINGS GOT ME IN?!" She yelled.

And suddenly, it clicked in both Derrick and Cams minds. Of course! The Blue Diamonds! They were what a certain detective was trying to track down, along with the thief that had them. Massie had gotten involved in that case and it scarred her for life.

"Aw shit, Massie. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." Derrick apologized.

But Massie would hear none of it. She chucked the box at him and marched to her room, telling everyone to have fun without her.

"Nice going, Harrington." The boys told him.

There was a chorus of "idiot and "jerk" coming from his peers. Oh, Derrick hated feeling like a jerk. He had to make things right with his girlfriend.

Derrick headed up to his girlfriends room and knocked on the door. Massie demanded that he go away because she hates him. Sighing, Derrick ignored her request and marched into her room. He almost felt his heart break when he saw her crying into her pillow.

He gently sat down on the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mass...I'm sorry. I didn't think. I forgot about what happened, okay? It was four years ago. I'm sorry for bringing up those feelings in you," Derrick apologized.

Massie sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose. She looked up at him and Derrick saw that broken look in her eyes. God, he felt like such a jerk!

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I didn't think it would affect me so much." She apologized.

"So...are you okay?" Derrick asked.

Nodding, Massie leaned into him until she could breathe in his Chanel cologne scent. Sighing with contentment, Derrick lightly kissed her neck and it sent shivers up her spine. He kept his nibbles there, making Massie feel herself slowly growing her affections for him. Once his neck kissing started to drive her crazy, Massie pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his.

Derrick rolled her onto her back and he gently laid himself on top of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a perfect gift." He apologized.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were about to give it to me," Massie said, giving him a knowing wink.

Ahhhh...he understood where this was going. Happily, Derrick soon gave Massie the gift that he always been able to give her.

Outside in the living room, Cam looked around trying to find Derrick. Then he remembered watching him head to Massies room.

"I knew he was going to get "some" tonight." Cam grinned.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
